


An A+ For Trying

by sailingskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingskies/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance stumble around with their almost painfully obvious feelings, and Pidge and Hunk are forced to watch the impending spectacle that unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An A+ For Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing! Idk idk! 
> 
> I was imagining this set vaguely in the future but should probably finish the series before I post...four eps left...but whatever IT'LL WORK OUT RIGHT...

“No way. You totally couldn't.”

“Keith...just watch me.”

All four of them in the galley, in fact, found themselves captive audiences to the stupendous feat of Lance stuffing his face full of Coran's latest and greatest(?) culinary creation—though to be fair, probably the only reason Lance dared was because it actually looked possibly edible. You could pretend it was the bitterest jello in the world. That glowed neon purple.

As his plate cleared Lance raised two wavering thumbs up, his face a homage to the triumphant cheek pouches of all hamster-kind. Keith looked a bit concerned even as he snickered, an oddly fond smile lighting up on his lips, half-hidden from Lance with a curled hand.

Not to Pidge and Hunk of course, who watched them with barely a twitch in their impassive facial muscles. Hunk raised a cookie (attempted with the ingredients of the latest planet they'd landed in) to his mouth, and munched.

A moment later, Lance was running to the galley sink, spittaking. Keith followed him, shaking his head.

“Yuck!”

“Oh my god, will you be okay? I mean, your tongue is glowing...”

Hunk's cookie tasted warm and sweet, even if he wasn't quite used to the texture of the edible flora.

His and Pidge's silence continued for a while even as Lance and Keith's easygoing conversation picked up again, with complaints of FDA compliance on Lance's side and laughter on Keith's.

Hunk finally thought to broach the topic, though.

“Lance has been acting kinda...weird lately, huh?”

“You mean all his constantly showing off in hopes of impressing his cr _uuush_?” Pidge snorted. “ _Yeah_.”

“Yeah...” Hunk continued to munch on more cookies.

They watched Keith wipe a speck of alien jello off of Lance's cheek with a napkin as Lance chugged a canteen of water. Lance cracked an eye open, seemed to note the quiet play of a smile that hadn't quite left Keith's lips, and drank harder, the increasingly reddening flush of his neck likely not from terrible-tasting food.

The slowly-turning wait cursor in Hunk's brain finally loaded.

“ _Wait_ —they're not dating already!?”

“Huh? Who's not what?” Lance and Keith's eyes were immediately on them. Pidge squawked, Hunk nearly choked. Damn Lance's sharp ears for gossip, even in the midst of flailing over someone. Or like...ears in general. Hunk was probably a bit loud. Yeah.

“ _Uhhh_ —hey, everyone want some _actually_ edible cookies!?”

“Hell yeah!”

 

* * *

 

“Did you seriously just corner them because you wanted Hunk's cookies?” Keith mused as they walked down the corridor, each holding a small bag of said pastries. He squinted with pretend annoyance as Lance swooped down to take a bite out of the one in his hand.

“Huh? How would I know Hunk would offer some when pressed?” Lance chewed and swallowed. “I just thought it'd be funny.”

“Yeah true, never mind, like you'd have the brains for that.” Keith scoffed, sounding at odds with his still-teasing smile.

“Hey, rude! We only asked each other out like two days ago, give me a break if it's hard to come out and say it after a man offers you snacks instead of questioning you... Not like you said anything either.”

“What? You? Shy?”

“Maybe.” Lance leaned down and pecked his cheek instead this time.

“Hmm,” He had no idea how anyone could manage to even _try_ hiding any blush on their faces in real life. “I'll try to find the right timing later then, too...”

A hand had dropped down and found his. He pressed back into the tentative grasp, just a little tighter.

It was nice.

 

* * *

 

Two paladins peered out at the retreating figures from the edge of a galley door, poker-faced.

“Well, _I_ was gonna ask till _someone_ was all ' _shut up_ Pidge,'” mumbled one.

“Shut up, Pidge.”

“You shut up, Hunk!”


End file.
